The Insufferable Romance
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: It's sixth year and everything that harry could say wrong to the girl of his dreams he says, taking him on a whirlwind of problems, resulting in confessions, heartbreak, lies, and death. Romance just seems so insufferable. It's been rewritten
1. Harry and Luna's encounter

The Insufferable Romance

By Absolutely Fabulous

Author's note: So this is the third time that I have rewritten the story and it's been a while since I have updated the sequel so I'm rewriting that too. This was the first story I wrote so I wasn't happy with the way I made everything. So here it is, the new story, it's the same plot obviously and it's not a lot different but it has a few things changed so if you want to read it again or for the first time, then go ahead, I would love for you to read this story. You can critique it if you want but I won't pay any attention because this is for fun and is not my day job so….read it, the new and improved sequel will hopefully be up next weekend, if I have time to work on it.

P.s. all rights belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me….

Chapter 01: Harry and Luna's encounter.

Harry sat up suddenly, sweat pouring down his face as he inhaled deeply. He ran his hands over his face trying to get the dream out of his mind. He threw his covers off of him quickly and ran to the boy's bathroom to throw up, suddenly feeling the urge to get rid of that night's dinner.

"I hate these dreams," Harry groaned to himself.

He had thrown up twice and was now looking at himself in a mirror trying to calm his nerves, "I was so stupid," he said to himself and splashed water on his face.

"I don't believe that you were but I guess one gets to have his or her own opinion," A dreamy voice replied suddenly and Harry jumped.

"Luna!" Harry yelled, spinning around fast when he saw her face behind him in the mirror, "What are you doing here…in the boy's bathroom?"

"Oh, I find that at 4 in the morning Filch is easy to evade in the boy's bathroom. He doesn't like to come in this one particularly," Luna shrugged.

"And you enjoy sitting in the boy's bathroom at 4?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Of course not Harry, I watch the moon, it's an intoxicating feature of the night," Luna smiled.

"Why would you like to watch the moon?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know Harry, why do you like to stare at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself questions?" Luna asked and waited for Harry to answer.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Harry said prideful and walked away.

"I never said you had to," Luna smiled and Harry stopped by the door.

"You shouldn't be here Luna," Harry scolded after a moment.

"That has never stopped you from doing things Harry, don't you believe that is a little hypocritical?" Luna asked, moving her head to the side, making Harry feel like an idiot.

"Luna, this is the boy's bathroom, it's also past curfew and…. don't make me report you," Harry threatened, just wanting to be alone.

"Well since you are being such a pricklepriss about it, I will go," Luna said and walked past Harry.

"Man Luna, you are good," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you mean Harry," Luna answered turning back towards him.

"You just can't be normal, even when people try to be polite you just open your mouth and everything people say about you comes true," Harry replied.

"I'm not understanding your explanation Harry," Luna answered, getting Harry more agitated by keeping her dreamy exterior.

"Don't you get it? Your weird! Loony, crazy, whatever word you want to use to explain how wacky you are. Everyone sees it; I don't see why you can't. You talk to people about those Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks, or your nargles, when they don't exist. You dress like your blind, you speak as though you're on a cloud, I mean, come on Luna, can't you be normal for once! People snicker behind your back because of the way you are, you talk about mothers death, like it's something that happens to people everyday. You assume everyone gets everything you say, and now you're in the boy's bathroom saying you want to look at the moon? Well Luna that's just great, but for people who actually have friends that like them, they think that's a little strange and would appreciate it if you left them alone!" Harry ranted.

Luna stood in her spot calmly as Harry slowly calmed down, her dreamy look now clouded with indifference. Harry waited for her to make a sound, defend herself, maybe yell at him but she just stood there staring at him. His agitation bubbled again and he stalked out of the bathroom, tired of trying to get through Loony Lovegood's thick head. He was halfway up the staircase that would lead him to his common room when Luna's voice made him turn around as she walked up to him.

"Is that what everyone thinks Harry? Is that what you think?" Luna inquired, her face mixed with frustration and dottiness.

"Yes Luna, yes, I'm tired of denying feeling anything but awkwardness around you," Harry huffed, feeling a sudden happiness that she was finally beginning to understand that she was crazy. "Everyone thinks that,"

"I see," Luna smiled, nodding and turned away, letting Harry know that their conversation was over, "So is there anything else I need to know about myself Harry?" Luna asked, making Harry stop in his tracks and turn to face her.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Well, what else am I to people? What else do I need to know about what people **think** about me?" Luna reiterated.

"Luna you will always be Loony Lovegood, you will always be like an experiment to people, nothing will ever change," Harry said knowing she would never get it, "I'm sorry I am being so honest, but half the school is glad your aren't in their house. I mean people think, people know, your parents are more insane then you are," Harry sighed, and watched Luna look at the ground for several minutes, leaving Harry to assume that she was taking every thing in, "Can I go now?"

"May I ask why?"

"You want me to re explain everything I just explained?" Harry asked, getting very frustrated

"Well you know so much about me, Harry, I just want to make sure I know everything I should know about what people think about me, about my parents, about how I should act because it matters soo much," Luna said looking up from the ground anger prominent in her eyes.

"Wait…Now," Harry said stepping back as Luna walked toward him, making him bump into a corner.

"Tell me Harry, what happened to me when my mother died, what happened when my father didn't want to live anymore? How did I change? Who am I now, now that my life will never be the same? Tell me what I am supposed to believe? What do I do? Am I good in school or am I too loony to notice my feet?" Luna asked coming very close to Harry, "You seem to know me better then I know myself so who am I, Harry? Huh? What do these scars mean down my arm, were they from the night before or did I do them after my mother died to feel something other then the numbness of death? Tell me Harry, I need to know," Luna urged, making Harry feel more uncomfortable then ever.

"Luna…I…" Harry started but was at a loss for words.

"I see," Luna whispered; nodding, she stepped away from him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears in the moonlit corridor, "I was wrong about you, I thought that since you had been judged all your life as something you're not then we could be friends, but I was wrong. You are just like them, you are just like the people who judge you," Luna said calmly.

"Luna…"

"Don't, I don't need your apology now," Luna said putting her hand out to shut Harry up, "Its funny that you tell me I am crazy and that everyone laughs behind my back. You act like I am supposed to care if they like me or not. Like in 7 years it will matter if I. was liked. By them. I don't need to act like everyone else to get someone to like me, like you do. I know who I am, unlike you, and I know that even if every person hates me, it doesn't matter, 'cause I will be liked one day for who I am, not who I acted like," Luna said and walked away.

"Luna wait…"

"No, I don't need you judging me anymore, I want you to know that I thought that because of what you see and what people said about you, that you would give me a chance and not make assumptions, but you didn't. But I guess the saying goes, 'When you assumer you make an ass out of you and me,'" Luna said and walked away saying nothing else.

Harry held his anger down and stalked away, back to the Gryffindor tower, thinking of what he was going to say to Luna tomorrow. When he woke up several hours later, Harry walked down to the Great Hall and noticed Luna eating in an instant. He noticed that she was wearing her usual attire and added a big feather in her hair, and he felt that she did it just to spite him.

"Morning Luna," Harry greeted, sitting next to her at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hello Harry," Luna replied, looking at her Quibbler newspaper.

"Do you think we could talk?" Harry whispered and Luna looked up at him.

Luna said nothing as she stared at him and Harry looked away, noticing everyone staring at them. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and stood up quickly and ruffled his hair.

"We can speak outside if that would make you more comfortable," Luna answered and Harry's blush got deeper before he nodded.

Luna led the way out of the Great hall, Harry following behind her quickly.

"Look about last night-" Harry started when they exited the castle, but Luna kept walking, "Luna where are you going?"

"I don't wish to talk about last night," Luna answered.

"Then why did you suggest coming out here to talk?" Harry called.

"Because you couldn't stand sitting next to me!" Luna answered, "When everyone started to look you jumped up faster then a broomstick could fly. I was saving you the humiliation."

"Luna wait," Harry asked.

"No Harry, I don't want to. I have realized that we were never friends, that I was just a charity case. So let's just leave what happened last night in the past and move on," Luna suggested.

"But-"

"If you stay away from me, I shall stay away from you," Luna nodded, "It will work out better; you don't have to pretend anymore."

Harry watched Luna walk away from him to the grounds and sighed, feeling defeated. He regretted what he had said to her last night and wished that she would let him say his piece before talking to him, but she had a knack for cutting him off before he could apologize.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, stopping her conversation with Neville when she saw Harry sit next to her.

"Yeah," Harry lied, "Never better."

"You look distracted," Ron mumbled, food spitting out of his mouth.

"No, no, I'm fine," Harry reassured and began to eat.

"So what were you and Loony talking about?" Ron asked a moment later, after swallowing and Harry stopped eating.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly and Harry quickly left the Great Hall, "You think he's okay?" Hermione asked Ron.

"He's Harry, He's got the emotions of a girl," Ron shook his head, "Of course he's not alright."


	2. Getting Worse

Chapter 2: Getting worse

As the rest of the school continued their breakfasts, Harry was looking for any way to keep his mind off of Luna and the conversations they had, had. He couldn't understand why her words affected him so badly, he had been insulted before. In fact, Malfoy made sure to insult him at least 20 times a day and that didn't affect him, but one statement from Luna and one look in her eyes, made Harry feel like he had killed an owl. He knew that his words had hurt her, but they had been the truth. Everyone, including him, felt that way about Luna, and now he couldn't understand why he needed Luna to forgive him, why he wanted her to say they were friends again. Harry couldn't understand these strange emotions in his mind, all he wanted to do was forget the things that Luna and him had said to each other, but every other moment he felt stupid for saying everything he said to her. Suddenly he heard the bell ring for class to begin and cursed. Making a mad dash for the castle, Harry ran across the grounds, through the entrance doors, up the staircases, into the Gryffindor common room, the boy's dormitory, then down the staircases, out the portrait hole, and picked up speed to make it into the back of Snape's classroom 2 minutes late. Harry wheezed into class, hanging onto the dungeon door as he tried to think of an excuse to give to Snape and tried to get his breath to return to normal. He stood up straight and was prepared with his excuse when he noticed that Snape was nowhere to be found and the normal horrible silence was replaced by the chatter of students. Harry looked around, wondering if Snape was trying to scare him and cautiously took a seat in the back.

"Harry," Hermione smiled, in the front row and Harry smiled back, still glancing around for any sign of Snape.

Harry sat in his chair tense, expecting Snape to swoop in behind him and tsk but it never happened. Five minutes passed, then ten, then 20 and Harry began to worry that something had happened, meaning Dumbledore would send for Snape's help. Finally, Harry stood up from his chair and went to open the dungeon door to go to Dumbledore's office when Snape threw the door open with his usual sneer.

"What are you doing Potter?" Snape asked, pushing Harry aside.

"Going to…look for you," Harry lied quickly.

"A likely story," Snape sneered, "Now sit down."

Harry followed his orders not noticing a dreamy girl walking next to him, "Well, now that Mr. Potter has taken his seat I believe we can start class," Snape stated and Harry rolled his eyes, "As all of you already know things have changed this year for Hogwarts. Hufflepuff is with Slytherin while Ravenclaw is with Gryffindor. Well, you 6th years will have another change this October; next to me is Luna Lovegood," Snape continued with his speech, and Harry perked up hearing Luna's name, "Now due to her circumstances, Miss Lovegood has taken her OWL's and will be joining you 6th years. You will treat her like any other 6th year and I will hear nothing more about this matter. Now who would like to be Miss. Lovegood's partner?" Snape finished and looked around the room.

Harry glanced around the room and noticed everyone deliberately look away from Snape and couldn't help but smile at his luck, before raising his hand. He wanted to talk to Luna and tell her he was sorry and this would be the perfect opportunity; she couldn't walk away this time.

"Always trying to upstage everyone else Potter," Snape tsked and nodded for Luna to go sit next to Harry.

"Hi Luna," Harry whispered as Snape put the ingredients to the potion on the black board.

"We should start on the assignment, it will take all of class," Luna advised and grabbed ingredients out of her bag while Harry ruffled his hair.

"Luna please, I am trying," Harry pleaded, "Just let me tell you-"

"Did you know that if you try really hard you can attract the norflacker?" Luna asked, pouring the wormsworth into their cauldron.

"No," Harry answered quickly, "Luna just please talk to me."

"No," Luna answered and handed Harry the next ingredient.

Harry groaned and poured the mixture into their potion, grabbing the next bottle for the potion as it turned green.

"Mr. Potter, I'm stilled baffled as to how you managed to weasel your way into advanced potions but as you have I think it would be wise to not mess up the potion on the first day," Snape sneered and Harry nodded, letting Luna get rid of their ruined potion and start over.

"I hope you aren't as incompetent as Potter in potions Miss Lovegood," Snape inquired.

"I scored a perfect on the test," Luna answered.

"You have a knack for it do you Lovegood?" Snape asked and Luna nodded.

"My mother excelled in potions, she taught me everything," Luna answered and put the first ingredient in the cauldron.

"Well let's hope you don't get blown to smithereens," Snape answered and Harry stare at Snape aghast and Luna stop breathing.

Harry looked over at Luna as Snape walk away and took the bottle from her hand, letting her lean into him, "It's okay, he's a jerk," Harry smiled reassuringly, and Luna pushed herself away from Harry.

"Thank you very much Harry," Luna answered and continued the potion process, "I will be fine and like you said, my parents had to be mad."

"Luna I wish that you would let me apologize for last night, why won't you make it so that you can forgive me?" Harry groaned.

"Did you mean it?" Luna wondered, turning to face Harry.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Luna asked.

"That's besides the point," Harry shook his head.

"No Harry, that is the point," Luna answered, "You're trying to apologized for words that came out of your mouth, you are trying to ask for my forgiveness for the hurtful things you said about me and my family. You said them Harry, not anyone else, those were your thoughts and your feelings so meaning them is the point because if you meant them then you have no place to ask for forgiveness because that would be hypocrisy," Luna answered, "So I ask again, did you mean them?"

"Yes Luna I meant them, I meant every word," Harry burst.

"I see," Luna nodded and turned back to the potion.

"No, don't bottle it up, tell me what you think of me now?" Harry asked.

"You said what you wanted and I applaud you for that Harry," Luna nodded.

"that's what you have to say?" Harry asked, his voice raising, "I insult your family, you, your beliefs, everything that I could insult you for I did and you answer me with I applaud you for your honesty?" Harry yelled, "Do you really not have a mean bone in your body?"

"What would you like me to say Harry?" Luna asked, her voice calm and collected.

"How you feel about me right now," Harry answered.

"You care for no one but yourself, you care about what people think about you but you have no consideration for how other people feel. I may be a little different, yes, but I thought that, that was what we had in common; our similarity to feel so alone in a crowded room. But you don't, you only care about yourself and your little fantasy world," Luna finished.

"Come on I can take it, finish what you want to say to me," Harry yelled making Luna turn back toward him.

"How could you be so cruel, how could you be so heartless?" Luna asked. "My mother was brilliant," Luna whispered with unshed tears glistening in her eyes making Harry want to kill himself for making Luna feel this way, "You're not different from the world, you just have a scar on your head."

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough," Luna shook her head, "you think you know it all about death Harry, but you are wrong, I lost my mom too, but insulting her memory is as bad as insulting your mother's memory. And my father is the bravest man I know and you know nothing…." Luna stopped, "Nothing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not good enough to say sorry, besides you don't mean it so just leave it be and go back to your life and leave me and my life in peace" Luna shook her head and went back to their potion.

Harry took his eyes away from Luna and looked around seeing all eyes on him including Snape. He knew that Luna didn't notice any of this so he took his gaze away from the class and went to working on the potion giving Luna the ingredients she needed that fell on the ground.

"_It will be a long year'_' Harry thought as the class ended and he had an unfinished potion.

After potions Harry walked quickly to Transfiguration class, grabbing a seat closest to the back, already wanting the day to have ended. He was one of the first to arrive but noticed that McGonagall, like Snape, was missing from the classroom.

"Harry!" Ron yelled and Harry looked to the middle row, "Why are you sitting there?"

"I want to," Harry answered and Ron shrugged, turning back to Hermione.

Harry watched the two for a moment, Hermione was studying to be in the ministry and Ron was studying to be anything; after not getting into advanced potions to get one step closer to being an auror like Harry, Ron decided to let his life lead him and not worry about the future. Harry turned his head away from his oblivious friends as McGonagall walked into the room, Luna right behind her.

"Now I'm sure all of you will treat Miss Lovegood graciously," McGonagall said, after finishing her speech that was identical to Snapes, "Okay Luna take a seat by Mr. Potter, he seems to be the only one without someone next to him."

Harry hit his head on his desk as Luna made her way next to Harry, feeling utterly jipped. He had already had Luna yell at him today and he didn't want to have it happen again. Luna scooted in her chair as Harry sat next to her with his head on the desk.

"If I thought properly I would think that you are trying to torture me with having to sit next to you," Luna whispered, causing Harry to pull his head up and gawk at her, "But I'm sure you aren't."

"Okay, now yesterday we went through the process of how to find an Animagus and turn them back into a human…" McGonagall began.

"Hey Luna," Harry asked, making Luna look away from the lesson, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes," Luna answered and turned her head back to the instruction.

"So you can be brutally honest but I can't?" Harry asked.

"Are you really asking me that?" Luna wondered and Harry nodded, "Harry you made me say those things."

"And you didn't? Acting like you did last night?" Harry replied.  
"Harry everything that came out of your mouth was hurtful, I never thought those things I said to you before you told me exactly how you felt and I realized that my thoughts of you were wrong," Luna answered.   
"Luna I said I was sorry!" Harry yelled, standing up.

"You said you wanted to say sorry," Luna nodded.

"Well I am sorry!" Harry yelled.

"I know Harry, but I am only being who you said I was," Luna answered.

"Why do you have to constantly remind me of last night?!" Harry sighed.

"I could remind you of today but today isn't over yet," Luna answered, "If you decide you want to speak to me tomorrow then I will remind you of today."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Harry asked, huffing.

"I want you to mean it," Luna answered, standing up, "You constantly say 'I'm sorry' but you don't mean it. You said those things for a reason Harry, you don't get to take them back now because I don't bow at your forgiveness. Did you mean them?" Luna asked again.

"Yes Dammit! I meant them, but I never should have said them to you!" Harry yelled.

"Then you don't apologize," Luna answered calmly, leaving both to stare at each other, "May I use to restroom Professor?" Luna asked and left the room, leaving Harry alone.

Harry sat back down and noticed the whole class staring at him for the second time that day and opened his notebook to take notes. Harry worked silently for the rest of the class feeling like a jerk; he was sorry, he had meant those things last night, but he didn't mean them anymore. When Luna came back Harry glanced at Luna for a moment before going back to his work, wondering how he would get himself out of this mess he created. As the class filed out for lunch when the bell rang, Harry grabbed Luna's arm, keeping her back until they were alone.

"We need to talk," Harry replied when McGonagall left for lunch.

"There is nothing to talk about," Luna answered.

"Luna I have tried to say sorry, tried to be your friend, but you're the one who refuses to even acknowledge that," Harry ignored her answer.

"You don't mean your apology, if you did then you would have never said those things, but you think that Harry so there is nothing to forgive," Luna replied.

"Yes there is, I am sorry Luna, I am but you keep treating me like dirt!" Harry argued.

"Would you rather me treat you like a king?" Luna asked before walking into the girl's lavatory.

"Man she's crazy," Harry sighed, ruffling his hair.

"I am not crazy Harry," Luna answered scaring him, "You don't get it do you? You cant not judge someone can you?" Luna demanded.

"How-how did you hear that?"

"I went in there to get rid of you not to go to the bathroom," Luna answered, "Well understand this Harry, we are not friends and I will never forgive you and if you can get that through your inflated ego then one thought I thought about you is right," Luna replied, no trace of dreamy on her face.

"Luna--" Harry sighed.

"Please, just leave me alone," Luna asked, "Please."

Harry nodded and let Luna walk away, guilt setting in as she walked away; he couldn't just keep his mouth shut.


	3. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 3: The Forbidden Forest

Harry walked into the Great hall several moments later for lunch hearing the whispers of students talking as he passed. He knew that everyone heard about his and Luna's outburst in class and couldn't believe the drama he had started. It all started because he had a nightmare and now had escalated to him feeling like a complete jerk. He walked to his spot next to Ron as the talking continue and began to eat without looking at his friends. It was annoying him to hear people speak as if he wasn't there, it was if he were in Luna's shoes, like she had planned for this entire mess to end up like this. He knew one thing for sure: Luna's shoes sucked. In Charms class he noticed that Luna sat as far away from Harry as possible and raised her hand when Flitwick asked a question, scaring everyone but him, as no one saw her sit or come in. For once though, Harry was glad that he and Luna were not in close proximity; the talk already going on was enough.

By dinner time, the buzz was still making it's rounds to the students of Hogwarts and Harry decided that it would be best if he didn't go to dinner, hoping that by tomorrow all talk of him an Luna would go away. Instead of attending dinner like he usually did Harry sat in the common room, working on his potion's homework on the potion he and Luna never fimished. He got halfway through the paper when Ron came in with food in his hands.

"So what happened between you and Loony? I only heard bits and pieces," Ron asked and Harry continued to stare at his unfinished homework.

"Nothing Ron," Harry answered and tried to think of something more to say on his homework.

"Oh come on mate, something must have happened to make loony stop being loony," Ron laughed.

"Nothing happened Ron," Harry snapped.

"I know something happened," Ron mumbled.

"Look we got in a stupid argument and now she hates me okay? Can I go back to my work?" Harry replied frustrated.

"Yeah," Ron nodded and stood up.

"Hey do you--" Harry started to ask Ron when Ginny and Ron walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked.

"Homework," Harry answered, putting his quill on his paper.

"Where is yours Ron?" Hermione asked Ron as Ginny pulled Harry away from the two.

"What Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Have you seen Luna?" Ginny wondered and Harry shook his head.

"Not since Charms, she was in class and gone before I saw her," Harry shrugged, "Why?"

"Cause I haven't seen Harry," Ginny answered worriedly, "I usually see her and we talk, but lately she comes late to dinner and now she wasn't there at all."

"I'm sure she is fine Gin," Harry smiled and pulled Ginny into a hug, "But we'll find her."

"She's been going into the forest a lot lately and with the recent attacks that Voldemort has been initiating I'm so worried for her," Ginny sighed.

"She's been going to the forest?" Harry asked, his smile fading.

"Yeah, she loves it in there, I told her it wasn't safe but she hasn't listened, she says I don't understand," Ginny explained.

"We'll find her," Harry nodded and walked away from her, grabbing his cloak.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, bringing Ron and Hermione's attention to the two.

"To the forest," Harry answered like it was obvious.

"You can't go there," Ginny interrupted.

"I have been in that forest too many times to count Ginny, I'll be fine," Harry smirked, leaving a small smile on Ginny's face, "You two coming?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah," They answered and stood up.

"I want to come," Ginny protested but the three shook their heads.

"Just stay here with Neville and wait for us," Ron ordered, pulling Neville over to the group.

"Just cause Neville and I are dating Ron does not mean he is my keeper," Ginny argued.

"Just stay here," Harry ordered and the three left the common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran through the castle and down the grounds to the forest, stopping at the edge to catch their breath and form a plan.

"We'll split up, you two together," Harry replied, standing up straight, "I can cover more ground alone."

"You think she is really in here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Ginny!" Ron sighed as Neville caught up with the four.

"I had to come Ron," Ginny replied, "Besides, Neville will protect me."

"They cover more ground," Hermione shrugged and Harry nodded.

"Okay, Ron and Hermione you two take the path behind Hagrid's hut, Ginny and Neville you take the path in front of Hagrid's hut and I will take another," Harry instructed and the group began to walk into the trees.

"If we find her?" Someone hissed, making five heads stick their head out of the forest

"Send up green lights."

"Trouble?" Ron squeaked.

"Red," Harry answered and the five split up, taking different paths into the forest.

Twenty minutes later, after seeing five spiders and no sign of Luna, Harry started a new path, seeing the moon get hidden by more trees. Harry stepped over more roots and adjusted his glasses trying to find any sign of Luna but was beginning to lose hope. Maybe he had missed where she was or someone had already found her.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked and Harry stumbled into a clearing.

"Luna?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Yes," Luna nodded and Harry saw her sitting on a rock, fireflies flying around her.

"We have been looking everywhere for you," Harry smiled.

"I don't understand why," Luna answered and Harry walked toward her, noticing the tall grass he was walking on was smooth, even through his shoes.

"Ginny was worried," Harry continued, "This part of the forest is really nice."

"Not many creatures run this far, the forest may be big but the creatures like to stay somewhat close to Hogwarts," Luna nodded, "My mother found this place when she was a third year."

"It's nice," Harry answered and watched the fireflies fly around.

"I read about it in my mother's diary, she said that coming here all those years at Hogwarts gave her the inspiration for my name," Luna replied.

"How?" Harry asked and Luna tilted his head back showing him the moon, "Wow."

"Well you have found me, now could you be kind and leave?" Luna asked and Harry turned his head to face her.

"Luna I have said this so many times today but I really sorry," Harry apologized.

"You meant what you said Harry, I heard you say it," Luna replied.

"I did, but I was mad and frustrated and with the death of Sirius I'm just screwed up, but that didn't give me the right to judge who are and what you believe," Harry continued.

"But it all came from somewhere," Luna replied.

"Hatred Luna, I hate that he is gone, but if you just forgive me I can make it up to you and not judge you," Harry answered hopeful, "Please?"

"Is the only way to make you go away is to forgive you?" Luna asked.

"And mean it, I know that you wont mean it if I don't tell you that you have to mean it," Harry replied, "I know you like that."

"No one knows me Harry, not even Ginny and she talks to me the most," Luna sighed, "Everyone expects me to be Loony everyday that they can expect that loony will always be around to be loony, but no one really knows who Luna is."

"That's a lot of talk for a girl who judge me," Harry retaliated, "You don't know me either Luna and yet you can pass judgment on other people without letting them pass judgment? No one knows anything about me, Ron and Hermione know what I tell them. And yet you have the authority to judge me?" Harry argued then laughed, "You think that you know everyone because of how they act, that they are all judging somehow-"

"And they aren't?" Luna argued, "I'm judged more every moment," Luna replied.

"That's just it Luna, everyone is going to judge everyone but it's the people that be remorseful, and the people that want to try to get to know everyone, that make a difference."

They stayed silent for a moment and Luna looked away from him before getting off the rock and to his level, "What do you want from me?"

"I want your forgiveness," Harry answered.

"You meant what you said," Luna replied.

"And I am sorry for everything, I was blind last night to who you were and now I am asking you to let me have a second chance," Harry asked and Luna looked away.

"I forgive you Harry, I see that you are sorry and I get it, I'm different," Luna smiled, "And I'm sorry for what I said to you." Luna apologized and sat on the grass.

Harry smiled and sat next to Luna, "I guess we get the idiot award today."

"I suppose," Luna nodded and smiled dreamily.

"So I guess we get to start over," Harry replied and stuck out his hand, "Harry Potter, marked for death."

"Luna Lovegood, Loony by the rest of Hogwarts," Luna replied and took Harry's hand.

They laughed as their hands shook and Harry was glad that he made things right and had found a new friend in Luna.

"Well I guess we better head back," Harry suggested.

"Yes you should," Luna replied.

"I'm not leaving without you, you are the whole reason I'm out here," Harry laughed.

"If your going to be a prickle puss about it the okay," Luna answered with a dreamy smile and Harry smiled.

"I will," Harry nodded and Luna walked beside him as they retraced Harry's steps through the forest.

"So why did you come to find me?" Luna asked and Harry remembered the sparks he needed to send out and did that before turning to answer Luna, "Ginny was worried you had died, and I have to admit I was too," Harry replied.

"Well the jillors will protect me," Luna replied and Harry smiled.

"So are we friends now?"

"I believe so," Luna nodded

"Good," Harry smiled and they walked in a comfortable silence.

They walked for a good 15 minutes before Harry saw the edge of the forest, "It's good to see light," Harry grinned.

"It is nice," Luna answered and they exited the forest, noticing Ginny and Neville waiting for them a few feet away.

"Hey guys where is Ron and Hermione?" Harry greeted.

"We lost them," Ginny answered, "We saw them looking for Luna and joined them when we saw your sparks and a spider attacked Neville. Well Ron freaked out and ran as fast as he could, making Hermione to follow him and me to get the spider off Neville," Ginny answered.

"So he ran away?" Luna asked.

"And that's the last you saw them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they haven't come out yet," Ginny nodded.

"Okay, you two go back to where you lost them and we will look for them deeper in the forest," Harry planned, "In five minutes, if you find nothing, wait outside Hagrid's cabin but don't let him see or hear you okay?" Harry asked Ginny and Neville who nodded but Luna was off in space and spoke of the moon.

"Did you know that people in old time said that if you slept under a full moon you would go insane, now I tried it and look at me…am I insane?" Luna asked and Harry took her hand, leading her into the forest.

Harry looked everywhere for his two best friends but there was no sign of them no matter which way he turned. He kept thinking of the worst case scenario which involved Aragog having a satisfying meal but kept shaking it out of his mind. Luna tried to get Harry's attention several times but Harry was too deep in thought to notice. It wasn't until Harry completely gave up that Luna spoke.

"I know where they are."

"You do?" Harry smiled, "Well then why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, you didn't hear me," Luna answered.

"Oh," Harry replied, "Well where are they?"

"This way," Luna answered and pulled on Harry's hand.

Luna led them to a spot that they had passed twice on their search and pointed to two distant shadows.

"I don't see them."

Luna turned his head in the direction she had been pointing and Harry finally noticed, "Oh I see now, come on," Harry nodded and started forward but Luna stopped him, "What?"

"Harry, I don't know if you know but Hermione and Ron want some alone time," Luna explained.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, they have been dating for a some time now and have had a hard time telling you because of Sirius or so Ginny has told me. So they have been sneaking away many times to be alone, so lets give them some privacy," Luna explained and pulled on Harry's hand once again.

Harry walked in silence for several moments before suddenly shouting, "So they have been keeping this from me because they don't want to interrupt my grieving??! What kind of stupid excuse is that! I'm sorry but you don't use your best friends' godfathers' death as an excuse Luna, I mean how can they been like that!! How many people know?" Harry ranted.

"The Weasley's, me, most of Griffindor house, the teachers-" Luna started listing and Harry covered her mouth.

"I don't need any more people Luna," Harry sighed, "So everyone knows but me, well I'll tell you Luna, I am not talking to them, I will show them grieving," Harry replied and continued walking hand in hand with Luna.

Luna watched Harry a moment before they walked out of the forest and met up with Ginny and Neville.

"Did you find them?" Neville asked but Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, but they needed privacy," Luna answered.

"Well at least they are okay," Neville smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"I see two other people got privacy as well," Ginny smirked and turned around.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing,, you two just look alright together," Ginny smiled and walked away with Neville.

"Do you want to wait for Ron and Hermione or go back to the castle?" Luna asked, facing Harry.

"I don't want to wait for them," Harry huffed and let go of Luna's hand.

He hadn't noticed that he had been holding Luna's hand the entire time they were in the forest and felt cold numbness hit his hand as soon as his hand left Luna's. Harry looked at Luna who was staring up at the sky again, her head out in space once more.

"Come on," Harry yawned and grabbed her hand, "Let's go to the kitchens."

"I do love cider at night," Luna answered and they walked back hand in hand silently.


	4. Quality Time

Chapter 4: Quality time

"So what do mitickles do?" Harry asked, laying on the grass.

"Bring your dreams alive," Luna answered.

"And why would someone want their dreams come alive?" Harry asked.

"Some dreams aren't unhappy dreams," Luna answered and Harry agreed.

"I suppose but still, it would just be weird," Harry replied.

"Would be interesting, I've never seen a mitickle but I suppose that one day I will," Luna wondered.

"One day maybe," Harry replied.

It had been three weeks since Harry and Luna became friends again and they had spent every day since then spending time together. Harry found out that Luna was not at all what she showed. She believed whole heartedly what she read in her magazines, which was no lie, but she had many complexities to her personality. Every day with Luna gave Harry some new information about life in general and Harry found himself looking forward to their time together. He found out many interesting tid bits about Luna that he never thought she would have in her personality and always made sure to remember them for a later time. He enjoyed her quirky tendencies like, when she spoke about something she loved she spoke really fast and her eyes stayed on your eyes until the conversation was over. Or when she walked she walked like she was gliding instead of walking, plus the way she dressed. She was original and she made him think about stupid things that would confuse him for days and then he would see the underlying meaning and he would see they're whole conversation mean something other then nonsense. It was funny because under all the Looney's that she was called, Luna was smart and she heard every call made at her and she wasn't as Looney as they all thought she was, it was just what she made people see at first because she wanted to have people know what she liked and who she was before she let you see who she really was. She did try to show people her interests by talking about all the creatures she knew but people took it for loony talk. It was complicated but Harry got it. Harry had to admit though that His favorite part of Luna was that she judged him by how he acted and not about the fact that he was Harry Potter.

Along with Luna opening up, Harry told Luna all about the dreams he had been having about Sirius and more about himself then he told anyone. It was easier to tell her things when he thought she wasn't there, and when she spoke after his confessions she didn't sound pitying or sarcastic, no she just sound conversational. All in all, the two shared many secrets that they wouldn't normally share and became better friends because of it. The three weeks with Luna had also brought Harry some closure with Sirius and some calmness when he approached Ron and Hermione with their secret. He hadn't spoken to them in the three weeks time, he just walked away from the two when they tried to talk to him, and afraid he would burst if he opened his mouth to speak to them. He did say yes, no, or what the homework but that was the most he would say to the two. If that wasn't enough, he used to hate going outside the castle but in recent time he longed to be outside talking with Luna and laying on the soft grass in the circle of trees Luna loved to be in. The one thing the two did that Harry noticed he tried to do whenever he could make an excuse was hold hands. He would always pull her somewhere, just to feel the warmth of her hand in his. Luna paid no attention to Harry's want to hold her hand and always let him without question; he figured his feeling to hold her hand would go away when he met the perfect person for him.

So Harry," Luna started, "Do you still like Cho Chang?"

"What?" Harry asked, waking from his dreamland he had escaped to.

"Do you still like Cho Chang? You two dated and I wondered if you still liked her now that you are broken up," Luna replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, opening his eyes to stare at his blonde-haired friend.

"Well Cho still likes you and now that enough time has passed for her to get over Cedric, I was just wondering if you still liked her," Luna replied.

"I haven't thought about Cho and me getting back together but yeah, I guess I still like her, but not the way I used to. Those feelings kinda went away," Harry replied, sitting up.

"That isn't what Cho think," Luna answered making Harry sigh; he didn't want to talk about this anymore but he knew Luna wouldn't give up 'til she was satisfied with his answer.

"What answer are you looking for here Luna?" Harry asked, locking eyes with her.

"She said that you were staring at her at all the meals the other day," Luna replied with the same calm serene look on her face, she wasn't upset about it, it was like she was simply curious and didn't have a hidden meaning, which most the time she did.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting next to Luna to show that this was his answer on the subject.

"The feelings I have for Cho are not the same as what I feel for you."

"Friendship?" Luna wondered.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"The feelings you have for Cho are not the same as the feelings you have for me, so that would be friendship right? So you do like her?" Luna asked.

"No, no. no," Harry shook his head trying to gather his thoughts.

"You're flustered I see," Luna smiled dreamily, "You do like her."

"No. no. no," Harry replied again, "You are a friend to me, but Cho is like an acquaintance, what we have is deep friendship-unbreakable," Harry replied with a stutter at the beginning and a nervous smile at the end.

Luna nodded and Harry sat in his original spot, falling into a comfortable silence. They sat in silence a lot of the time, enjoying the time they could spend alone together.

"You know Harry, we should go swimming," Luna suggested, sitting up.

"Luna are you crazy, its October and freezing," Harry laughed.

"Oh ye of little faith," Luna smiled and pulled Harry out of the trees, pushing him into the lake.

"Luna!" Harry yelled before his entire body was under water, "Luna!" Harry yelled when he came up for air.

"Yes?" Luna called from the ledge where she pushed him in, trying to contain her laugh.

"What did you do that for?"

"Spontaneity," Luna shrugged.

"Spontaneity?" Harry asked, walking on the rocks, his school robes drenched.

"Yes," Luna replied.

"I see," Harry nodded and took his glasses off, trying to get them dry.

"You know you can't dry your glasses with a wet cloak.," Luna smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, masking his idiocy.

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"well I would ask to borrow your cloak but it's wet too," Harry shrugged.

"Where?" Luna asked and Harry hugged her, jumping in the water a moment later.

Harry came up for air and looked for Luna but had horrible trouble as he lost his glasses in the jump.

"Looking for me?" Luna asked.

"Whoa," Harry yelped, turning around so fast it made his head hurt.

"Don't hurt yourself," Luna smiled.

"Without my glasses I get dizzy," Harry shrugged and Luna nodded,

"We will have to fix that," Luna smiled and handed Harry his glasses.

"Thief," Harry joked.

"if the shoe fits," Luna nodded, "Thank goodness I wear half a size too big."

"Ha ha," Harry laughed sarcastically and Luna took her cloak off, throwing it on shore.

"Are you that cold in the water?" Luna asked and Harry looked at her strangely, "It's not that cold in the water Harry and your still wearing your cloak,."

"Oh yeah, it's cold." Harry nodded.

"Alright Harry," Luna nodded and dropped under the water.

Harry let out his breath and slipped his cloak off, throwing it next to Luna's to dry.

"Is your wand in there?" Luna asked and Harry stared at her, "In your cloak,"

"Crap," Harry snapped and ran to his cloak.

"Cause if it falls in the water," Luna called and Harry looked over at her where his wand was being held hostage, "That would not be good."

"Really?" Harry asked, walking back into the water, the cold air giving him goose bumps, "And what will it take to get back my wand?" Harry asked.

"Something amazing because this is your lifeline half the time," Luna demanded and Harry pulled her close to him.

"Really?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"Well then I think I know what to promise," Harry replied.

"What?" Luna asked.

"All the hot cider you want every night," Harry answered and Luna thought about it.

"Done," Luna replied and handed over Harry's wand.

"Thank you," Harry whispered not letting go of her.

"You're welcome," Luna smiled and Harry's lips met hers a moment later, "That's a new way to thank someone," Luna whispered when they pulled away.

"Uh yeah," Harry nodded and pulled away, putting his emotions back in order, "Must have gotten carried away.

"It's the cold, it does wonders," Luna nodded and Harry noticed her shivering.

"We're gonna get sick," Harry laughed.

"Well then I know what we need," Luna replied.

"Hot cider?" Harry suggested.

"Mind reader are you?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "But don't tell anyone," Harry laughed.

"I wont," Luna agreed and they began walking.

"Hey Luna?" Harry asked and Luna looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"I don't see why not," Luna answered and Harry held onto her hand.

"So why don't you like Cho?" Luna asked as they drank in the kitchen.

"Why are you so obsessed with me and Cho?" Harry countered.

"I'm not, I just think that it is weird that you two haven't tried to get together again. She is pretty, popular, likes Quidditch, and a lot of other things you are," Luna answered.

"Someone completely different from you?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"Luna, Cho may be all those things but she isn't unique, isn't as beautiful as someone else, I don't care if she is popular, if she is the greatest Quidditch player in the world, and I need someone who will be okay if I have to run away and save the world," Harry explained.

"And do I fit that description?" Luna asked and Harry smirked.

"You are the one I am trying to describe," Harry answered and Luna smiled, "Luna I like you, I love when you talk sense, when you talk complete nonsense to an idiot like me and I love your oddness. I love that people don't understand you and I think you're more beautiful every day."

"Okay," Luna replied after a silence, "We should head to bed."

"Okay," Harry agreed but couldn't help but feel that Luna was avoiding the issue he was trying to bring up.

"Well night Harry," Luna waved and walked away from Harry.

"Night Luna," Harry replied and tilt his head back in frustration.

The next morning Harry met Luna in the Great hall and sat next to her with a smile, "Morning dreamy girl,"

"Hello hero," Luna greeted.

"So I was thinking last night, when did you take your O.W.L's?" Harry asked.

"Right when School started, I need to graduate a year ahead of time and Dumbledore allowed met he leeway to do that," Luna answered.

"And your dad is okay with that?" Harry asked and Luna nodded.

"It was his idea, see my mom had a library full of books and I read them after she died, one by one, remembering what Rowena Ravenclaw said about wit. I would spend hours reading and soon I ran out of things to read and bought books at Flourish and Blotts," Luna explained.

"Wow, you're talented," Harry smiled.

"No, just curious," Luna corrected and stuck egg in her mouth.

"Well I'm impressed by your curiosity," Harry laughed and Luna shrugged.

"So are you taking sixth year classes the whole year?" Harry asked.

"Yes, because I passed the O.W.L's with perfection, according to Flitwick, I was able to just become a sixth year.

"So really you are as smart as Hermione," Harry asked.

"No, she is smarter than me in ways," Luna replied.

"But you are just as smart?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"Another Hermione, wow."

"I am not another Hermione," Luna replied, "She is daft and cannot see past what she reads."

"No that is not what I meant," Harry took back what he said, "I didn't mean it like that all."

"I know," Luna sighed, "Hermione just happens to push my buttons."

"She does have to be right," Harry laughed and Luna grabbed her toast.

"I agree," Luna smiled and turned back to her magazine, leaving Harry to smile at her moments longer.


	5. The downpour of rain

Chapter 5: The downpour of rain.

"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted then proceeded to sneeze, three days later.

"Did Luna get you sick?" Ginny asked as Harry fell into the couch, sighing of ache.

"Maybe," Harry replied, sounded slightly high pitched from his nose being clogged.

"You should see her," Ginny laughed, "Her nose is pink from her blowing it so much, and yet she still disappears into the forest every night."

"She is just strange like that," Harry smiled and turned his head away from Ginny, sneezing once more.

"What did you two do?" Ginny asked.

"Go swimming?" Harry shrugged.

"You went swimming in October?" Ginny laughed, "No wonder you two are sick.

"It was her idea," Harry protested and sneezed.

"Too bad you followed her lead," Ginny snickered and Harry glared at her.

"I will get you sick," Harry threatened.

"That is my que," Ginny laughed and left the couch, leaving the common room a moment later.

"Want to play me?" Ron asked and Harry glanced at his friend.

"No," Harry declined.

"Why?"

"I'm sick," Harry sneezed.

"Not even one game?" Ron wondered.

"No," Harry repeated his first answer.

"Alright," Ron sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"School tough?" Harry asked, making conversation.

"Oh yeah, I can't get an A on a paper to save my life," Ron nodded and Harry sneezed again, "What about you?  
"potions is better now that Luna is helping me," Harry shrugged.

"I hate Snape, I am not even in his class and he gives me detention," Ron shook his head.

"That's funny," Harry laughed, coughing in the process.

"You know mum says that if you sleep a lot, then the cold will go away," Ron suggested, "but I just take a sleeping potion and I'm better in the morning."

"I like the sleep part," Harry smiled and stood up, "night."

"Night mate," Ron waved and Harry walked up the stairs, crashing on his bed a moment later.

The next morning, the window being crashed into woke up the boys. Harry, Neville, and Seamus were the three who were so shocked by the crash fell off their beds. As five boys looked for the reason for the crash, more wind and rain burst through another window, bringing Harry to cover his face. When the wind died down Harry uncovered his face and stared at his hands, covered in glass and stared at the rain that was rampaging on the castle.

"Must be some rain," Ron observed and Harry began to pull glass out of his hands.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and wiped the blood off his hands.

"Well I guess its time to wake up, good thing it's Friday," Seamus sighed and all the boys trudged out of bed.

"I don't understand why it's raining so hard," Ron complained as Harry walked with the boys.

"I thought about what you said," Luna whispered, making Harry jump.

"Luna!"

"Morning," Luna smiled dreamily at the other boys.

"What did I say?" Harry asked, putting his hands down, not knowing the boys were waiting for him.

"That day in the lake," Luna smiled and Harry's attention was fixed on Luna.

"And what have you decided?" Harry asked.

Luna didn't say anything but smiled and walked away, "Hey wait you can't leave me like that!" Harry called and left the boys to catch up to Luna, "That isn't nice."

"What isn't?" Luna inquired and Harry pulled her to a stop.

"What did you decide?" Harry asked.

"Come outside in the rain with me," Luna whispered.

"We just got over being sick Luna," Harry objected.

"Be spontaneous with me Harry," Luna smiled and Harry stared at her a moment.

"Fine," Harry gave in.

"Yay," Luna grinned and Harry followed her outside.

"If I die from this Luna, I will come back and personally haunt you," Harry called, running into the rain after Luna.

"Well now that isn't fun is it," Luna laughed as the rain fell on the both of them.

"No but that is what you get," Harry replied and slipped on some wet grass, sliding over to where Luna was.

"But that was amazing," Luna asked, helping Harry up.

"That hurt," Harry objected and Luna tried to hold her laughs in, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Luna lied but began laughing.

"I hate you right now," Harry shook his head agitated.

"Now how could you say that to me?" Luna asked.

"You know I just don't know," Harry replied and pulled Luna closer to him.

"I'm glad we are friends Harry," Luna smiled and Harry nodded.

"Me too."

Luna smiled brightly and Harry brought her as close to him and kissed her deeply, putting his hand behind her neck and his other on her waist.

"I told you this would be fun," Luna smiled when Harry pulled away.

"When you are right you're right," Harry laughed and the rain began to let up.

"The rain just loves to tease me," Luna sighed.

"Yes she does," Harry nodded and they walked back to the castle drenched.

Late that night Harry walked into the common room and noticed Ron and Hermione waiting for him to get back, well mostly Hermione; Ron was asleep on the couch.

"Harry," Hermione smiled.

"What are you doing up?

"Waiting for you, you have been avoiding for a month Harry and I am tired of trying to figure out why you are mad at us so we are going to settle this," Hermione explained.

"Shouldn't Ron be awake for this?" Harry asked and slapped Ron in the face with a notebook.

"Mum I didn't do it!" Ron woke up and noticed Harry staring at him, "Oh sorry mate, mum dream."

"Harry look, what has been going on with you?" Hermione asked.

"What about you two?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry I know why you are mad," Hermione confessed.

"Why am I mad?" Harry wondered.

"We have been ditching you and you have felt like we have been keeping something from you and you're right, we have, but it's…your Christmas present. We are getting your present perfect and it's taken so much time," Hermione smiled.

"You were planning my present?" Harry asked, wanting so bad to unleash his anger on them.

"Yeah," Ron and Hermione answered in unison.

Harry cocked his eyebrow and looked at the two of them, putting his best 'I'm not mad at you guys' look, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate you trying to get me a great present for Christmas, and it has been hard with you guys not being there for me," Harry shrugged.

"We are sorry," Hermione apologized.

"It's okay," Harry smiled and turned to leave the common room, "Oh can I offer you guys some advice? You know about my present?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled.

"When you get done planning my present, make sure you come up with a way to tell me that you are dating each other and how you have been lying to me this entire time, oh and make sure that you don't mention that you used my godfather's death as an excuse not to tell me, because if you do, I'll get really mad and never want to talk to you again," Harry smiled, "Oh and another thing, if you going to lie, make sure people know so they don't tell me."

"Harry," Hermione started.

"You can't be logical about this anymore Hermione, I've known since that night in the forest and I have been waiting for you guys to tell me," Harry sighed, "But you didn't."

"Mate," Ron called.

"I'm gonna go," Harry nodded, "I don't want to be around you guys right now," Harry sighed and left the common room for the kitchens.

"Sickles always help me with my thoughts," Luna smiled when she found Harry in the kitchen.

"Why do people lie?" Harry asked.

"Protecting loved ones is a common defense," Luna nodded.

"I just don't understand, I would have been happy for them," Harry sighed.

"People sometimes believe they are protecting the secret from hurting someone," Luna replied and Harry sighed again.

"Wanna go look at the moon?" Harry asked and Luna smiled.

"You want to?"

"I do," Harry nodded.

"Then let's go."

The next morning Harry sat up from the grass, Luna sleeping next to him and tried to remember what they did last night. He remembered them coming to the forest and everything after that was a blank.

"Did I get drunk?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yes," Luna answered and Harry looked at her.

"I did?"

"You were drunk when I found you in the kitchen," Luna replied and Harry tried to remember.

"Why?"

"Ron and Hermione," Luna refreshed and Harry nodded.

"I have a headache," Harry held his head.

"Yea, I know," Luna yawned and Harry glanced at his watch, his headache going away immediately.

"It's 7:50!" Harry yelled.

"Snap!" Luna said frustrated and they ran to the castle.

"Save me a seat," Harry asked, leaving Luna on the first floor to go to his own common room.

Harry looked through his things looking for his book bag and books he would need for the day and tried without luck to do it in a short amount of time.

"7:57," Harry sighed and found his last book for classes and ran out of his dormitory, running down the stairs as fast as he could.

"How much time?" Luna asked when they met at the last stair case.

"One minute," Harry replied and grabbed Luna's hand, trying to get to class on time.

"We'll make it," Luna smiled and they barged into the classroom, "Did we do it?"

"One minute late," Harry sighed as the class turned and glared at them

"Sorry," Harry apologized and they took a seat in the back, "You think we just killed fifty people," Harry whispered.

"Imagine if we were two minutes late," Luna smiled and they laughed silently.


	6. The past watches

Chapter 6: The past watches

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Luna split ways, Harry going to healing class and Luna going to Divination. Hermione continued to try to talk to him as they stood in the infirmary learning about the potions and spells to help heal a person.

"If you would just talk to me and let me explain," Hermione asked.

"No," Harry hissed.

"Why?"

"I have heard everything I need," Harry answered and turned back to the lesson.

"Have not."

"Hermione, shh," Harry ordered and moved away from her.

"I don't understand why you wont speak to us," Ron sighed as they left Care of Magical Creatures later that day.

"There is nothing to speak about Ron," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just talk to me at least," Ron begged, "Come on, you know you want to."

"Don't bug me Ron," Harry glared and Ron walked away defeated.

"Having fun?" Luna asked, walking over to Harry.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry sighed and smiled at Luna.

"How was.,..?"

"Muggle Studies.." Luna laughed.

"Why don't you take healing with me?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking advanced Divination during that hour, so I take Muggle Studies since I want to be a journalist," Luna answered.

"You are just too smart," Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

Luna smiled dreamily and they walked back into the castle. That night after dinner Harry and Luna were sitting in the library working on homework the night, trying to pass one of their last years in Hogwarts.

"I hate homework," Harry sighed, slamming his book shut.

"Why?" Luna wondered and Harry looked at her.

"Stupid creatures," Harry grumbled and Luna looked at the parchment.

"It's Higglos," Luna replied.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Quibbler," Luna answered and Harry smiled at her as she continued her homework.

"I need to read that more," Harry smiled and wrote his last sentence, "There done."

"I need one more hour," Luna answered and looked at her divination book.

"What do you need to do?"

"Muggle Studies homework," Luna answered.

"Well I will—" Harry started to get up but sat down again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Luna nodded and looked up from her work.

"We have been unofficially going out and I was wondering if we could be officially together so I can say that you are my girlfriend if someone asks me," Harry replied.

"Is this your way of saying, "Luna I want to be your boyfriend and I wont take no for an answer?" Luna asked.

"yes," Harry answered.

"Well good, I thought you were trying to lecture me on spices," Luna answered and Harry laughed.

"So yes?" Harry asked and Luna smiled.

"Of course Harry, I was wondering when you would ask," Luna replied and Harry leaned over, kissing her sweetly.

"Have fun," Harry whispered, pulling away slowly.

"Always," Luna replied, her eyes still closed and leaned forward again, Harry welcoming her lips happily.

"On second thought," Harry smiled and they pulled farther away, "Give me your muggle homework."

"That might be too easy for you Harry," Luna warned.

"What is it on?"

"Muggle appliances," Luna answered.

"I'm great with appliances," Harry smiled and began to work on Luna's homework.

"Harry can we talk?" Hermione asked, coming over to Harry with Ron.

"Not now, homework, actually know the answers," Harry answered, not looking up.

"Well can we talk tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah sure," Harry answered and the couple left as Harry diligently wrote.

Harry continued to work on Luna's homework even after Luna was finished with her Divination and smiled when he handed it to her, "That last one was hard but I got it."

"Well thank you for your help," Luna smiled as they walked out of the library together.

"anything to spend time with you," Harry answered and held Luna's hand.

"You're going to make me blush," Luna replied and Harry pulled her to a stop.

"You don't blush," Harry replied.

"I have never needed to," Luna answered and Harry smiled at her.

"What will it take to make you blush," Harry asked as they continued to walk.

"That's a secret I'll never tell," Luna shook her head.

"But I wanna know," Harry smiled.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," Luna suggested and Harry kissed her briefly, "I like when you do that."

"Me too."

"Night," Luna smiled and walked down another flight of stairs before disappearing behind a wall, leaving Harry with a grin on his face.

"There you are," Hermione sighed when Harry walked into the common room.

"Hi," Harry smiled and fell into a chair with a goofy grin.

"What happened that was so great?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Harry smiled.

"Harry," Hermione snapped her fingers and Harry glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"  
"No, I am mad at you guys," Harry shook his head.

"Harry that is what we want to talk to you about," Ron answered.

"I don't want to," Harry shook his head and left the common room to do anything but talk to them.

Hermione and Ron stared at each other before sighing and going back to their homework while Harry smiled at his good fortune with Luna. He wanted to make sure that when he got back to the common room and did meaningless tasks to pass the time. He went to see Hedwig twice, visited Dobby, talked to a first year, visit Hedwig once more, and was leaning on a wall, waiting for time to pass. Harry started to walk down the stairs to go back to the common room when he heard a familiar breathing. Harry turned around quickly but saw no one behind him and turned back forward slowly. He heard the breathing again and brought his wand out quickly, pointing it at nothing. Harry waited a few moments before continuing his walk to the common room, letting the breathing roll off his back.

The next night Harry met Luna at midnight, and they laid out on the grounds of Hogwarts to stargaze.

"It's starting to get cold out," Luna shivered and Harry put his arm around her.

"I'll bring a blanket next time," Harry replied.

"I like this better," Luna replied, "What is that one called?"

"No clue," Harry replied.

"Orion, how do you not know that?"

"Why are you asking my constellation questions when you know I don't know them?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Luna shrugged

"You're cruel," Harry joked.

"No, I am Luna," Luna corrected.

"Oh is that true?" Harry asked

"I can show you my name tag if you like," Luna smiled.

"No, I'm good," Harry smiled and Luna's hand began to fumble with his, "I trust you."

Harry and Luna stayed silent as they laid there on the grass, with Luna pointing out stars every now and then. After a while Harry could hear the breathing all over again and sat up.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Do you hear that?" Harry asked, looking around, his wand out.

"No," Luna shook her head.

"I swear I hear someone breathing," Harry glared and looked around.

"I don't hear anything," Luna answered and Harry put his wand away, laying back on the grass.

After an hour or more Harry and Luna stood up and began to walk around the grounds, enjoying the silence of the night.

"Have you noticed that is hasn't even begun to snow yet?" Harry asked, feeling a breeze.

"No, but it is rather odd, being November and all," Luna answered.

"It just bugs me for some reason," Harry answered as Luna put her hand in the lake.

"It's warm."

"How can it be warm?" Harry asked, looking around as he could still hear the breathing.

"I don't know but it is, and it is rather odd," Luna answered.

"How is it odd?"

"Because my hand is frozen in ice but the water below it is warm," Luna answered.

"That is impossible," Harry sighed, still trying to find the breathing.

"Ah, highly unlikely," Luna corrected.

"Right, well come on, it's getting cold," Harry replied.

"You go ahead," Luna answered as Harry looked behind some trees.

"Why?"

"Oh you know, because my arm is stuck in ice?" Luna suggested and Harry looked at er.

"Oh!"

"Yes," Luna replied and Harry pulled on her arm.

"Is it coming out?" Harry asked.

"If you want to chop my arm off then keep doing what you're doing," Luna answered.

"Well then what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Use your wand maybe," Luna shrugged.

"I'm stupid," Harry laughed and pulled out his wand.

"Got a spell?" Luna asked.

"No, but I have an idea," Harry answered and crashed his foot into the ice, breaking it instantly around Luna's arm.

"Smart," Luna smiled.

"What is going on with the weather?" Harry asked, warming her hand up.

"I hope nothing," Luna sighed.

"Let's just get inside before the wind freezes us," Harry replied and led Luna to the castle, looking behind him.

"Do we need to go to the Hospital Wing when we get inside?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so, your hands are doing a good job," Luna declined and Harry agreed with her answer.

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall scolded when the two go to the steps.

"Professor," Harry smiled.

"What do you two think you are doing outside after curfew?" McGonagall demanded.

"Sittin," Harry answered.

"Sitting?" Luna and McGonagall repeated.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, trying to think on his toes.

"Wanna come up with something better?" McGonagall asked.

"We were," Harry answered, "Sitting and watching stars that's all," Harry replied.

"20 points from Griffindor and Ravenclaw, now get inside the castle," McGonagall replied and the couple ran into the castle.

"Nice story," Luna laughed and Harry smiled.

"I was telling the truth," Harry answered and they hid in corner from the coming professor.

"She gone?" Luna asked and Harry nodded pulling her into the library.

"And we are alone," Harry smiled.


	7. Friend's again

Chapter 7: Friends again

"I would say that we are," Luna smiled and a wand lit, making the two pull away from each other.

"Hi," Ron and Hermione greeted.

"Not alone," Luna finished and Harry sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'll just see you tomorrow," Luna answered and left the library.

"You guys have really bad timing," Harry sighed.

"We need to talk and we are tired of you pushing us away," Hermione sighed and Ron nodded.

"Do you ever say anything," Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know what to say, I was stupid to keep something from you but you need to forgive us," Ron replied.

"I don't want to talk right now," Harry shook his head.

"Look Harry we want to apologize," Ron spouted.

"You feel better now?" Harry asked.

""Harry we were stupid to think that you wouldn't find out and we should have been up front with you to begin with," Hermione confessed.

"We are sorry Harry," Ron finished.

Harry turned around and faced his two friends," I can't believe you guys would do that to me, you know that I wouldn't care that you two had gotten together, Harry sighed

"We're sorry mate, we really are," Ron replied.

"Well fine, I guess I could forgive you, just don't do it again," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione and Ron smiled and Hermione gave Harry a hug. "Ok, ok geez don't kill me," Harry said taking brown hair out of his mouth.

"Well, now let's get to bed, we have class tomorrow," Hermione said and led the way back to the common room, Harry and Ron doing their usual eye roll.

"I have missed nothing," Harry smiled.

"Nothing at all," Ron agreed, "Chess?"

"Alright."

The next day was one of the best day's he had ever had. Harry had all classes with Ron and Hermione, and Luna made sure to give them space, giving time to let Harry remember his friends. Harry and Ron spent most of the class time making fun of the teachers and making jokes while Hermione scolded at them which only made Ron and Harry laugh harder which caused them to have a detention. The day also went particularly well since Ron and Hermione had caught Harry up on what was happening in the world outside the one that he had been in with Luna the past few days, or was it weeks, Harry didn't quite know, and in return Harry told Ron and Hermione about what had been going on in his life. Harry had a fun time hanging out with them again, feeling the content of life coming back.

"Snape bugs me," Ron growled as they walked to Charms.

"I agree," Harry nodded.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, putting her planner in her bag.

"Gave me detention, again," Ron groaned.

"He has it out for you," Harry pointed out.

"I know, he sucks," Ron whined.

"Do I now Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked and the trio turned around.

"No sir," Ron shook his head.

"Another detention then tomorrow Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered and walked away.

"Yep, he has it out for you," Harry and Hermione nodded, leaving Ron to groan.

Around lunchtime, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great hall, joining Neville for lunch.

"It's nice to be back into a room," Harry smiled, grabbing a roll from Ron.

"I do like the groove we got back," Hermione nodded and the boys looked at her strangely, "What?"

The boys looked away and Harry started to stuff mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"When did you become Ron?" Neville joked and Ron threw a roll at Neville.

The group laughed at jokes and spoke of classes when a familiar person sat next to Harry.

"Hewwo," Harry greeted, trying to chew his food.

"Do you think we could talk Harry?" Cho asked, pushing her black hair behind her ear.

"Swer," Harry shrugged and followed Cho out of the Great hall, a roll in his hand.

Harry followed Cho to the kitchen portrait, still chewing, as Cho fidgeted with her hands, "I wanted to talk to you about last year," Cho started.

"Owy," Harry nodded.

"Do you think we could- I don't know try again?" Cho asked and Harry looked at her strange, "Okay, I don't have the courage to talk to you about this right now, so do you think we could talk about this in the library after lunch?" Cho asked and Harry nodded, still unsure of what she wanted to talk to him about.

Cho smiled and walked away from Harry and smiled at a stern looking Ginny before disappearing behind a corner.

"Wha?" Harry asked, finally swallowing all his food.

"You're just going to talk to Cho like that?" Ginny asked.

"We didn't do anything Gin," Harry defended.

"So Luna can know about this?" Ginny wondered.

"Ginny, Luna can know about anything," Harry answered, looking strangely at Ginny.

"Fine," Ginny rolled her eyes, "She is looking for you by the way."

"Where?" Harry asked, smiling.

"The library, she stopped looking a few minutes ago," Ginny answered.

"Thanks Gin," Harry smiled and walked in the direction of the library.

A few moments later Harry walked into the library and searched for his blonde girlfriend, wondering if it would matter to Luna if he spoke to Cho.

"Looking for someone?" Hermione asked and Harry smiled at her.

"Yeah, have you seen Luna?" Harry asked and Hermione thought for a moment.

"Nope, but I just got here," Hermione answered and Harry sat next to her.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Some homework, I need it for Charms class," Hermione nodded and Harry looked at her oddly.

"You do know your weird right?" Harry asked and Hermione glared at him.

"Hi Harry," A voice greeted and Harry turned around, expecting to see Luna

"Oh, you're not Luna."

"No Harry, I'm not," Cho replied, "Uh are you ready to talk? I thought we could walk around the grounds," Cho suggested.

"Walk?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a walk to talk about last year, we talked about it a few moments ago," Cho replied.

"We did?" Harry replied trying to remember.

"You couldn't have forgotten," Cho countered.

"Sorry Cho, I did forget," Harry apologized, "We can go on that walk."

"I don't think that, that is a good idea," Hermione cut in.

"Why?' Cho asked.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted and the two boys stepped to the side, away from the girls.

"How are ya?"

"Bored, Hermione insisted on working this afternoon," Ron sighed, "What is going on there?"

"Hermione doesn't want me to talk to Cho," Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Because she likes to play my mother," Harry shrugged and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he should talk to you given the circumstances," Hermione continued to argue.

"What circumstances?" Cho asked.

"Ow," Harry yelped and the two girls looked over at Harry, "What was that?"

"Hello Harry, Ronald," A brunette greeted.

"Don't call me that, Luna calls me that," Ron asked.

"Why did you poke me with your wand?" Harry asked.

"Your in front of the book I wanted," the girl replied.

"Oh sorry," Harry apologized and moved away.

"And I heard you were looking for me," The girl answered.

"Luna?"

"Yes," Luna answered.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ron wondered.

"A boy did it," Luna answered, "I'm looking for the counter potion."

"People are jerks," Harry sighed and ran his fingers through Luna's hair, "I like it though."

"It makes me feel dirty," Luna replied and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Luna you can back me up on this one," Hermione called and Luna turned her attention to the girls.

"What can I do?" Luna asked.

"Cho thinks that Harry should go on a walk with her to talk," Hermione replied.

"I think it is a good idea," Luna smiled and Hermione looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Well Harry and Cho dated, they obviously have some feelings left because, if I'm not mistaken, Cho was Harry's first kiss and crush, so it is only natural that they need to talk," Luna replied.

"I give up," Hermione sighed and sat back down by her books.

"Thank you Luna," Cho smiled and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "So do you want to go now?"

"Uh yeah sure," Harry nodded then turned to Luna, "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course Harry," Luna assured, "Have fun."

"I'll meet you when I'm done?"

"If you like," Luna answered.

"I do," Harry nodded.

"Okay then," Luna agreed and Harry kissed her on the cheek before leaving the library with Cho.

"So what are you doing this afternoon?" Ron asked and Luna looked at him dreamily, "Okay," Ron nodded and went to sit next to Hermione.


	8. The big mistake

Chapter 8: The big mistake

"What are you doing Hermione?" Luna asked, sitting next to the two.

"Homework for Charms," Hermione replied and Luna noticed Ron's tired look.

"Don't you want to do something fun?" Luna asked.

"like what?" Hermione asked.

"Stare at the clouds, find a new hobby, play exploding snap?" Luna suggested.

"I need to finish this," Hermione retorted.

"I see, well if I were a Slytherin I would tell you that if you keep putting homework above your boyfriend then he will leave you, then sing Weasley is our King, but I'm not and I don't enjoy singing that song when I have said something mean," Luna shrugged, "Bye."

Hermione and Ron looked at her retreating form before looking at each other, "Is she right?" Hermione asked.

"I would never leave you," Ron smiled and Hermione blushed slightly.

"Good," Hermione sighed, "Wanna play some wizard chess?"

"I thought you said it was barbaric," Ron replied.

"I do, but you like it," Hermione answered and Ron nodded, pulling her away from the library.

Luna smiled dreamily at the laughing couple and opened the potions book, trying to find a potion to get her hair back to its natural color. Meanwhile, Harry was walking outside in an uncomfortable silence with Cho by the lake.

"So I told Mary that she was insane to think that Hufflepuff would beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch," Cho finished her story and laughed.

"Yeah," Harry fake laughed and kicked a stone into the water.

"Are you alright Harry?" Cho asked and Harry looked at her.

"Oh yeah," Harry smiled and looked back at the ground.

"Okay, so did you have a good summer?"

"It was normal," Harry shrugged, "My godfather died so that was a saddening experience."

"We had Cedric's funeral, his father couldn't bear to say goodbye last year so he put the funeral off," Cho told, "I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be, I guess I got to say goodbye last summer."

"I'm glad you have found closure Cho," Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a side hug.

"Thank you Harry," Cho smiled and Harry put his arm back to his side.

"So Cho, you have brought me out here to talk about last year," Harry changed subjects, feeling a nervous feeling bubble inside of him.

He and Cho were just friends, he was with Luna and liked being with Luna. Feeling nervous was just a moment of stupidity because he didn't have any feelings for Cho still, right?

"Yes I did," Cho nodded, "But first, are you seeing Luna?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"There have been some rumors going around the castle, and I saw you kiss her before we left," Cho explained further.

"Oh well, we are just good friends, you know," Harry smiled then cursed himself mentally knowing that he had just lied about dating his girlfriend.

"I thought so," Cho smiled and got closer to Harry, "She is an interesting character."

"Yeah well she has new ideas every day," Harry laughed, bringing Cho's laughter with it.

"Yes, she does," Cho replied, "But I knew you two couldn't be together."

"Well actually," Harry started.

"Wait, before you say something else," Cho cut him off, "I want to apologize for everything that happened last year."

"It's really okay Cho, things were difficult for both of us," Harry smiled.

"I know and I figured that now that we have a second chance, we can be better," Cho smiled, slipping her hand in his.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You know- us," Cho smiled brightly.

"Cho there is no us," Harry corrected, pulling his hand out of hers.

"Harry I understand that we screwed up last year but I also understand that we have a connection," Cho explained, "You still like me and I still like you."

"Well yeah Cho," Harry replied.

"So- then I was thinking that for the next Hogsmeade trip we could-"

"What?" Harry asked, stopping them completely.

"Harry we need to hang out together if we are dating," Cho sighed.

"We aren't dating," Harry replied.

"But you like me and I like you," Cho countered.

"Cho you and I—" Harry started.

"We are perfect together Harry," Cho argued.

"Maybe last year but things change Cho," Harry tried to explain, but his words kept stumbling.

"It can be like last year, only better," Cho whispered and kissed Harry.

Harry's first thoughts were to pull away, but the bubble feeling he got when he first kissed Cho came back and he gave into his feelings, pulling her closer to him. They stood out there on the grounds for ten minutes before Cho pulled away breathless.

"I need to go," Cho whispered.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, swallowing.

"I'll talk to you later?" Cho asked before walking away.

"Uh yeah," Harry nodded and Cho smiled before making her way to the castle, leaving Harry with a big smile on his face.

Five minutes later, Harry entered the castle and smiled goofily at Ron.

"You look very happy," Ron laughed.

"I-am," Harry replied.

"What did Luna do?" Ron asked and Harry's smile dropped, "What?"

"I kissed Cho," Harry confessed, "For ten minutes."

"Holy crap Harry," Ron gaped.

"She did something to me Ron, all these feelings came back and I don't know—" Harry sighed and leaned against the castle wall.

"Well I can safely say you are screwed," Ron answered, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe she won't find out," Harry suggested.

"Harry you cheated on her---"

"And denied we were together," Harry replied.

"Right, you did that and Cho is in the same house as Luna," Ron rolled his eyes.

"What does that have to do with that?" Harry asked.

"Uh, Cho is one of the most popular girls Harry, she is going to talk about what you did with her today to her friends and make sure that Luna knows," Ron explained, "Luna will find out."

"Crap, so what do I do?" Harry asked and Ron thought for a moment.

"You don't like Cho right?" Ron asked.

"Well I thought I didn't but when she kissed me all those feelings resurfaced," Harry replied.

"And did you tell Luna you didn't like Cho?"

"Yes."

"Okay, deny, deny, and deny, "Ron ordered," You screed yourself over with this one Harry. SO I am telling you that if Luna finds out that you cheated and denied you were together then she will break up with you but if you swear you didn't do it then she will believe you over Cho and you will be able to explain to Cho that you don't want to talk to her," Ron replied.

"And there is no other way?" Harry asked.

"Trust me Harry, there is no other way," Ron replied, "Unless you want to end it with Luna to be with Cho."

"No, I like being with Luna," Harry answered, "I think."

"Man you are confusing," Ron sighed and they walked up the stairs to the common room.

"You're the one coaching me," Harry replied and turned his head, hearing the breathing again.

"Hey, I cant work miracles, you want great advice then ask Ginny, she's broken up with more people than I ever will," Ron told as they walked into the common room where Hermione was reading.


	9. The fights, the secrets

Chapter 9: The fights, the secrets

"Hey guys," Hermione smiled.

"Ask her," Harry nudged and Ron sat next to his girlfriend.

"Hermione, if someone told you that I cheated on you but I told you I didn't would you believe me over them?" Ron asked, "And don't think logically."

"Yes, I would believe you over them, why?" Hermione answered.

"Harry kissed Cho," Ron explained.

"You did what?" Hermione practically screamed.

"I didn't mean to," Harry defended.

"I thought you liked Luna," Hermione replied.

"I do," Harry agreed.

"Then why did you kiss Cho?"

"For ten minutes," Ron further explained.

"For ten minutes?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

"Do you like Cho?" Hermione continued.

"I don't know, I like Luna but the feelings I had for Cho are coming back," Harry sighed, "I'm very confused.

"Harry listen to me," Hermione started, "You lie to Luna and she finds out you did, she will never forgive you….tell her the truth, before she finds out."

"But if I tell her then she will hate me as well," Harry replied.

"If you don't then the outcome will be worse," Hermione smiled sadly.

"So I have to tell her?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded and Harry fell back in his chair.

"Great."

The next morning Harry walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast and smiled and Hermione when he got to the table.

"Morning," Hermione greeted.

"Hey," Harry inhaled.

"You didn't talk to Luna yer?" Hermione wondered.

"no," Harry replied, "Why you ask?"

"Cause she's coming over here," Hermione pointed and Harry looked to the hall doors.

"Hey Luna," Harry smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Hi," Luna smiled.

"I noticed your hair is back to normal," Harry said nervously and Luna ran her hand through her hair.

"It is, I found the counter potion and all the brown came out instantly," Luna nodded.

"I like you better blonde," Harry stated and Luna smiled at him.

"Thank you, but I didn't come over here to talk to you about my hair," Luna spoke, "I want to talk to you about something Cho Chang said to me."

"Oh you know Cho, always trying to push buttons," Harry laughed panicky.

"Well yes but she didn't say it with meanness, she was telling her friends last night," Luna continued.

"It's probably lies," Harry shrugged.

"Would you let me finish Harry?" Luna asked and Harry fidgeted in his spot.

"Sorry, go ahead," Harry apologized and grabbed his pumpkin juice, stealing a look at Hermione.

"Well now I have forgotten my point," Luna said disappointedly.

"You can tell me later," Harry suggested.

"Yes, I suppose I can," Luna replied, lost in thought, "A wigget must have got in my head."

"Probable," Harry agreed.

"Okay then, I will talk to you later about this," Luna smiled dreamily and left the table.

"You barely made it out of that one," Hermione stated.

"I know," Harry exhaled, "I know."

"Lets just go meet with Ron and Ginny," Hermione suggested and the two stood up from the table.

"Hello Harry," Cho greeted and Harry got as stiff as a bored.

"Uh, hi Cho," Harry smiled goofily.

"He can't talk right now Cho," Hermione smiled and steered Harry out of the Great hall, "Well there is your answer."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, when they walked out to the grounds.

"You want to be with Cho, you could barely speak to Cho, let alone be casual around her, but you could talk to Luna just fine," Hermione explained.

"That doesn't mean anything," Harry shrugged.

"Yes, when it comes to you it does," Hermione responded and they met Ron and Ginny by the lake.

"I don't understand why you just don't choose," Ron sighed when they were walking up to the common room that night.

"Because it's difficult Ron," Harry tried to explain again.

"No, it isn't, just choose one," Ron replied.

"Ron—" Harry began.

"Harry Potter," a stern dreamy voice called and Harry froze in his spot.

"Luna," Harry smiled nervously, "Ron, I'll meet you in the common room."

"Uh yeah," Ron replied and left the two alone.

"I guess you know why I want to talk to you," Luna stated.

"Something to do with Cho I bet," Harry shrugged.

"Yes, you will never believe the thing she told me tonight," Luna answered.

"Wh-wh-what things?" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, that you still liked her, that you were dating, and you had gotten better at kissing since last year. See she told me that you two didn't do a whole lot of talking when you were out on your walk yesterday and that you could barely keep your hands away from her," Luna replied.

"Ha," Harry laughed nervously.

"So it was a surprise to me that when I told her we were dating that you told her we were just good friends," Luna continued.

"No Luna you told me to go on that walk with her," Harry defended.

"Your right Harry, I told you to," Luna nodded, "I told you to say those things and I told you to kiss her."

"No Luna," Harry sighed.

"Is that not what happened?" Luna wondered.

"No," Harry lied.

"Then what did Harry?" Luna asked and Harry racked his brain for a lie.

"Okay so it did happen," Harry laughed, "But please Luna—"

"I'm happy for you Harry," Luna smiled and Harry sighed in defeat.

"Luna—"

"If you wanted to date Cho, then all you had to tell me was you wanted to break up," Luna

"Luna it isn't like that," Harry tried to explain.

"Then I don't understand Harry, did you just want both, the pretty girl and the school loon?" Luna asked, "I would really like to know what went through your mind as you cheated on me."

"I don't know," Harry confessed, "It all happened so fast."

"Right," Luna nodded, "Silly me."

"Your not silly," Harry replied, grabbing your hand, "Your practically perfect."

"This was a mistake," Luna whispered.

"Luna," Harry heaved a sigh.

"Harry," Luna started, "I want to break up, this isn't going to work, you obviously still want Cho, despite what you told me and it's obvious that you cant choose, and if you cant choose me like I would choose you then we aren't meant to be," Luna replied and pulled her hand away.

"Luna I want to be with you, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to," Harry explained.

"But you want her to," Luna sighed and started to walk away.

"Luna," Harry called.

"My father told me," Luna smiled, "That when you love you make a mistake, because you allow someone to be in your heart and all they do is crush it."

"I didn't, don't, want to do that," Harry sighed.

"But you see Harry," Luna sighed, "You did."

"Bu-"

"Twice." Luna cut him off and Harry lost all the breath in his lungs, "Cho is very lucky."

"I don't want to be with her," Harry yelled.

"This isn't a game Harry, you cant just ask for another game if you lose," Luna enlightened.

"I know that Luna, but you cant just run away from us."

"There is nothing to run away from Harry, there is no us anymore, us ended when you kissed her," Luna pointed out.

"I made a mistake," Harry argued.

"You make a lot of those apparently," Luna stated.

"Luna—"

"It's over Harry, I'm done."

"I'm not ready for it to be over," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry," Luna apologized.

"It was just a big mistake," Harry whispered, holding onto her hands.

"The only mistake that was made Harry," Luna said, "Was thinking that I could let you in." Luna finished and walked away leaving a defeated Harry in the corridor.

Harry walked into the common room a moment later, crashing into a chair crushed.

"It didn't go well?" Ron asked.

"What do you think Ron?" Harry snapped and Hermione joined the two.

"She'll cool down."

"She was done with me the moment she started speaking, she was just being nice," Harry sighed.

"Luna has always been really nice," Ron agreed.

"Yeah but she was mad underneath, her dreaminess did not cover that part of her, that I know," Harry shook his head, "She was able to cut me at my knees without raising her voice," Harry sighed.

"Cheating hurts people Harry," Hermione educated.

"I know, I didn't mean for it to happen," Harry sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Have you spoken to Cho?" Hermione asked.

"NO," Harry replied loudly.

"Maybe if you just talk to her, find out if she is the one you want," Hermione proposed.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" Harry asked, "I wanna be with Luna, fighting for her showed me that."

"Harry, your not fighting for her," Hermione stated, "Your sitting in a common room, still dating Cho."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Show her," Hermione smiled, "Don't let her walk away."

"I agree," Ron smiled and Harry thought a moment.

"I gotta go."

Harry ran out of the portrait hole and raced down the stairs.

"We did a good thing," Ron smiled.

"Yes we did," Hermione laughed.

Harry continued to run down the stairs, trying to remember where the Ravenclaw tower was when he ran smack dab into Ginny.

"Where are you going so fast?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, sorry Gin," Harry apologized and helped her pick up her books.

"I heard about you and Luna," Ginny made conversation.

"Yeah, stupid me," Harry laughed.

"Your not stupid," Ginny smiled, "She just wasn't the one. She actually told me I should follow my heart with you."

"Who did?" Harry asked.

"Luna, when she told me about Cho, I confessed to her about my feelings and she said that if I felt so strongly then I should act on them and see what happens since you two would be broken up anyway," Ginny explained.

"What feelings?" Harry asked.

"I like you Harry," Ginny confessed and kissed Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, pulling away.

"Neville I didn't work out because I want to be with you," Ginny smiled, "And now that you and Luna aren't together then we can maybe try."

"I have too much on my mind Ginny," Harry shook his head, "I'll just talk to you later."

"Yeah, just talk to me tomorrow," Ginny smiled and walked away.

Harry watched Ginny walk away and shook his head, 'was every girl trying to hit on him?' Harry continued to look for Luna's common room before giving up and walking up to the astonomy tower. A couple was in there when he reached the door but he just told them to get out and sat on the stone trying to think.

"You know lollers feed on frustration," Luna stated, making Harry look up, "I heard you were looking for me."

"I was," Harry smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Luna asked.

"Just hear me out?" Harry asked and Luna nodded, sitting next to him on the ground.

"I have never not made mistakes Luna, I base my living off of my mistakes, but always try to learn from them," Harry explained, "And I screwed up when it came to Cho, and I realized that the moment that we stopped kissing."

"I see."

"Luna I asked to date you because I wanted to date you, not because I was planning on cheating on you or crushing your heart, I just had a lapse of judgment," Harry persisted.

"I will never be okay with you kissing other girls," Luna replied.

"No girl ever should," Harry pointed out.

"But it seems to me that more promising girls want you," Luna replied.

"I don't want Ginny," Harry answered.

"I see she spoke to you," Luna nodded.

"Yes and kissed me," Harry sighed.

"I see."

"I wish you would stop saying that and just yell or something,." Harry groaned.

"Sorry," Luna apologized.

"Luna I wanna be with you, none of those other girls," Harry explained.

"Most boys want what they can't have," Luna pointed out.

"Well put on the list if that means you will give me another chance."

"You should be want to be happy," Luna responded.

"I am when I'm with you," Harry smiled, "If I wasn't then I wouldn't be with you."

"I thought I gave you another chance," Luna asked.

"Well see," Harry smiled, "That was for friendship, this is a different chance."

"Oh I see," Luna smiled.

"Again with that," Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Luna.


	10. love is in the air

Chapter 10: Love is in the air.

Harry stared at his watch again for the sixth time as Luna thought about his second chance. He knew she wanted to be with him and he knew that he would never cheat on her again if she allowed him the chance to show her his loyalty, but he didn't know if she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

"I suppose," Luna answered, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"As long as you do it again," Luna nodded.

"I would die before I hurt you," Harry whispered, and kissed Luna again, feeling a warmth from her that he never would feel from Cho or Ginny.

At that moment, as the two were close together kissing, Harry realized that he would never feel the same for anyone like the felt for Luna. She was everything he wanted and needed, she was the one he could be with until he died.

"I do love you blonde," Harry whispered when they pulled away and Luna smiled, looking down at her hair.

"And I like you with dark hair, blonde would not suit you," Luna replied, making Harry laugh.

"Malfoy does pull it off better than I ever could," Harry joked.

"He was made for blonde," Luna laughed.

"So now that we are better what do you want to do?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm," Luna thought, "I have a book in here somewhere," Luna replied and started tapping on stones.

"You keep a book in here?" Harry laughed.

"I like to read in the middle of the night," Luna replied, "Aha."

"Find it?" Harry asked and Luna brought a notebook to where Harry was sitting.

"Yes," Luna nodded and handed Harry the old book.

"Wow, ancient," Harry smiled.

"It was my great grandmothers and has been passed down to every girl in my family," Luna replied, "Always the first born."

"Do you add things to it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, every generation adds new things to it," Luna nodded, "You can open it."

"Alright, lets see," Harry agreed and opened the book, putting an arm around Luna in the process.

"A wise monkey, never monkey's with another monkey's monkey," Harry read and laughed.

"My mother wrote that," Luna smiled.

"She must like monkey's," Harry laughed.

"He who laughs the last, thinks the slowest?" Harry laughed.

"My grandmother wrote that one," Luna replied, "Someone told her it once and she put it in there."

"These are funny Luna," Harry smiled.

"They are just sayings," Luna shrugged.

"Have you written any?" Harry asked.

"One day I'll show you," Luna replied and stood up, "Come on, I need to sleep."

"Sleep is boring," Harry sighed as Luna put her book away.

"Sleep is essential," Luna corrected.

"I hate sleep," Harry replied and stood up.

"You love it," Luna laughed and Harry grabbed her hand as they walked toward her common room.

"It's not too bad," Harry gave in.

"Its not?" Luna asked.

"No, it has its moments," Harry replied and they walked in silence the rest of the way to her common room.

"Good night Harry," Luna smiled when they reached their destination.

"Night Luna," Harry replied and kissed her.

It was only supposed to be a quick kiss but Harry held Luna closer and guided her to a wall, "I need sleep for tomorrow Harry," Luna laughed.

"We hate sleep," Harry answered and kissed her again, as Cho passed.

"Harry?" Cho called and Harry pulled away from Luna to look at Cho.

"Hi Cho," Harry greeted.

"I'm very confused," Cho sighed, "First I hear your dating Luna, then I hear your kissing Ginny and now here you are with Luna, what is going on?" Cho asked.

"Cho," Harry started, "I have always been dating Luna, when I said that we were just friends, I was lying, and Ginny was a strange event," Harry explained, "I just thought we were talking to be friends again and then we kissed and it all got blown out of proportion."

"So you didn't want to date," Cho asked.

"I'm sorry Cho but I'm happy with Luna," Harry apologized.

"Okay, well I need to finish my rounds," Cho sighed and left the two alone.

"You handled that well," Luna observed and Harry turned back to her with a smile, "So I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will and I can't wait," Harry smiled and kissed Luna once more before she disappeared into her common room.

When Harry returned to the common room five minutes later, he sat in the very same chair he had occupied a few hours ago with a smile now on his face.

"It all worked out," Ron noted and high fived Hermione.

"You guys are funny," Harry smiled and leaned farther back in the chair.

"Well I'm hilarious," Ron shrugged, "I don't know about Hermione,"

"Thanks Ron," Hermione glared and Harry laughed at the two.

"So what happened?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we just talked," Harry replied and Ron looked at him strangely, "What?"

"You're a bad liar," Ron grinned and Harry hit him with a pillow.

"Do you two always have to act goofy together?" Hermione asked and the boys threw pillows at her.

"Oh, you got hit," Ron laughed and Hermione grabbed the pillows and threw them at her friends.

The three continued to throw pillows at each other, enjoying the few moments of youth they had left as a cloak walked out of the forest. It was a chilly night and as Christmas came rushing forward the figure smiled at the lighted castle, feeling the plan come into play.

Harry woke up the next morning and looked out the window. It still wasn't snowing but everything was getting colder. Harry couldn't wait for the day to end, no more classes for 2 weeks. Harry continued looking out window enjoying the view and the breeze, but soon Harry had to get up, so he turned away from the window and started to get dressed. After Harry finished getting dressed, Harry took a look around the room, listening to everyone sleep, all peaceful, not having to have a burden put on their shoulders. Harry sighed and walked out of the dormitory to take a walk to get some fresh air and think about the events of his life. He had forgotten the burden he had to carry for half the year, with a big thanks to Luna, but as the holidays came rolling around Harry felt the weight fall back on his shoulders. Not to mention, Ginny and Cho.; liking them was no longer an issue but them liking him was a problem he didn't want to face. He knew that Ginny had liked him when she was younger but he thought she had grown out of that. It wasn't that she wasn't likable, no, Ginny was very pretty and smart but it was never a possibility. Cho was forever gone in his mind, finally realizing that she was just too different from him. Besides that, he didn't think they could handle his impending doom. Luna was able to make him forget his problems, his worries and occupied him with quirky anecdotes. She had the right amount of sensitivity, fun, smarts, beauty, and logic. Luna fit into him perfectly and he knew that if he were to die protecting the Wizarding world that she would find a way to still be there for him. And if all of her attributes weren't already perfect, her sense of simplicity was a favorite of Harry. She never needed much, just like him. Harry stopped his walking and looked back at the far away castle of Hogwarts and stared at the entrance of Hogsmeade, feeling that now would be the perfect time to get Luna a Christmas present. Harry checked his pockets to see if he had any money and smiled at the jingle in his pocket when he heard a stick crack behind him and whipped around, his wand in his hand. Harry went to the edge of the forest and poked around, looking for anything that could have made that noise and tuned his ears to the heavy breathing that was somewhere close. Harry continued to look around and heard the bell chime from the castle and glanced at his watch, noticing he had ten minutes to get back to the castle and left the forest to buy a Christmas present quickly before class.

Harry ran into the common room, with two minutes to spare for class and grabbed his book bag noticing the trunks lined up for Christmas holidays by the boys beds. He pulled his bag over his head and made sure that he had everything he needed for class before making his way to potions, making a mental note to see what Luna was doing for the holidays.

"Cutting it close Mr. Potter, is my class not important to you?" Snape noticed when Harry sat in his seat.

"It is important to me sir," Harry answered, putting his bag on the floor and smiled at Luna.

"Ten points from Griffindor to help you remember the importance," Snape smiled and Harry rolled his eyes as class began.

"Your going to lose the cup this year Harry if you keep making Snape take points away," Luna whispered as they began their potion.

"The house cup doesn't seem so important this year," Harry shrugged, "Hey what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Ginny asked me to go to her house but she wont let me speak to her now so I don't know why?" Luna asked.

"I thought maybe we could stay here together," Harry shrugged.

"You're not going to the Weasley's?" Luna asked.

"You're not gonna go home?"

"Father is away on a story, so no," Luna replied.

"Well then we should stay here," Harry answered.

"I will if you want me to," Luna smiled and Harry nodded.

"I do."


	11. Christmas time

Chapter 11: Christmas time

"Hey Ron," Harry smiled at lunch.

"Mate I am killing Hermione at this game," Ron laughed and Hermione glared at him.

"You're the best at Chess," Harry noted, "But I wanted to tell you that I am staying here this year."

"Okay, I figured as much, with Luna and Ginny not talking," Ron nodded.

"It's just easier this way," Harry replied.

"I'm staying too,' Hermione replied and Ron looked up at her.

"Why?"

"It's been a while since I have stayed at Hogwarts and this is one of our final years here, so I want to stay," Hermione answered.

"Well if you are staying then I will too," Ron shrugged.

"You have him whipped Hermione," Harry joked and walked away from the two.

"Does not!" Ron yelled as Harry left the Great hall.

"Hi Harry," Ginny greeted when Harry got halfway to the castle doors.

"Oh hey Gin," Harry smiled.

"I heard about you and Luna," Ginny said sadly.

"It's complicated Gin," Harry sighed, "It's not just an infatuation anymore with her and I."

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I have never been in love," Harry shrugged.

"Do you think you will?" Ginny asked again.

"I don't know, but I do know that my friendship with you will always be there," Harry assured.

"I don't want that," Ginny sighed.

"It's all I want to give," Harry answered and walked away.

"Will you tell her I'm sorry?" Ginny asked.

"She's not mad at you Ginny," Harry replied, turning around.

"Just tell her that?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded.

"I'll tell her."

"Thank you Harry," Ginny replied and walked away.

Harry sighed and left the castle to meet Luna by the lake for the rest of lunch.

"I have something for you," Harry smiled, surprising Luna.

"What?" Luna asked, after putting her breathing back in order.

"I don't want to give it to you here," Harry smiled.

"Where do you want to give it to me?" Luna asked and Harry pulled her into the forest, leading her to the circle of trees, "Why do you want me to get it here?"

"Because this is the softest grass I have ever sat on," Harry answered and Luna couldn't help but laugh, "That is no lie."

"okay," Luna laughed, "Can I have it now?"

"You have to close your eyes," Harry answered and Luna closed them so Harry could bring out the box.

"Can I open yet?" Luna asked.

"No," Harry replied and walked behind her, "Ok," he whispered in her ear, "Open."

Luna opened her eyes and stared at emptiness in front of her, "Did you get me something imaginary?" Luna asked.

"No," Harry shook his head and she felt something cold touch her neck, "It's very real."

Luna glanced down and noticed the moon shaped necklace around her neck, accompanying her Butterbeer necklace.

"Harry," Luna smiled, "This is amazing."

"I saw it and I knew it was meant for you," Harry replied.

"It even says lunar on it," Luna smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, there wasn't one that said Luna," Harry apologized.

"No, I love it, I wish my name were Lunar, it makes my name sound so much better," Luna smiled.

"I like your name being Luna," Harry replied and Luna smiled at him.

"Could you help me take this one off?"

"Sure," Harry answered and untied her Butterbeer necklace, setting it on the grass.

"What do you think?" Luna asked and Harry looked at her.

"Still pretty," Harry nodded, "So we're good."

"Always funny,"

"But you like it?" Harry asked.

"I love it," Luna smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, "It's perfect."

"I'm glad," Harry smiled and the bell from the castle rang, "Time to go."

"Divination," Luna grinned and Harry laughed and they walked back to the castle.

"According to plan," A voice sniffled and picked up the necklace, a grin forming.

Harry and Ron sat in the great hall that night, playing chess while the other few students accompanied them.

"I just don't understand why I keep losing," Ron growled and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

"tell me how you are doing it," Ron demanded.

"No," Harry shook his head, "it's my secret."

"Harry would you tell me!" Ron yelled rally frustrated.

"Luna." Harry laughed.

"No, tell me how you are doing it!" Ron cursed.

"I am, Luna is telling me," Harry laughed.

"What?" Ron asked and Harry pointed behind them where Luna was reading her Quibbler and smiled at them.

"She knows how to play chess and has been telling moves to make me," Harry continued to laugh.

"I hate you," Ron said very flustered and Harry continued to laugh, motioning Luna to sit with them.

"Can we stop cheating now?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he figured it out," Harry nodded.

"You were so…" Ron didn't finish.

"See this is entertainment," Harry laughed and Luna couldn't help but smile.

"You know you two are perfect for each other," Ron growled and stood up, "I'm going to find Hermione.

"Hey, you won all those times because I cheated," Harry called, still laughing as Ron left the Great hall.

"He doesn't like to lose at chess," Luna noticed.

"No, he doesn't," Harry smiled, "You wanna play?"

"Okay," Luna nodded and moved to where Ron was previously sitting.

"Now go easy," Harry asked and they started a game over.

"I don't think so," Luna smiled and took the first move.

"Oh!" A crowd of students yelled an hour later as Harry and Luna battled for the win.

"I thought you couldn't play," Luna laughed as Harry took another rook.

"Hey, I can't lose to a girl," Harry defended.

"Again," Ginny replied and the group laughed.

"Yes again," Harry agreed and Luna took her turn.

"Oh come on!" Harry complained as Luna won.

"Sorry," Luna apologized as Harry got up.

"That's it, I concede," Harry smiled.

"Only if you want to," Luna shrugged.

"I do," Harry answered and Luna stood up as well.

"I wanna play," a boy pushed and another game started while Harry and Luna left the Great hall.

"Never have I seen anyone want to play chess so bad," Harry laughed as they walked up the grand staircase.

"It's an stressful game," Luna replied.

"Oh I bet," Harry agreed, "I was stressed when we were playing."

"Well then you know what it's like," Luna replied.

"Yes, yes I do," Harry smiled and pulled Luna in for a kiss.

"Oh, I have your present," Luna remembered and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I have to go get it," Luna responded and ran down the stairs to go to her common room.

Three minutes later, Luna met Harry at the spot she left him and handed him a box.

"I hope you like it," Luna sighed.

"Anything you get me I will like Luna," Harry replied and untied the bow, "But I gotta tell you, I am very excited to see what it is."

"I'm excited for the reaction," Luna smiled and Harry took off the top of the box.

"A book?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"That is something Hermione would get me, but thanks," Harry smiled and for the first time Harry saw her roll her eyes.

"Open the book."

Harry looked at her strangely a moment before obeying and opened the book.

"Whoa," Harry replied breathless.

Inside the book were thousands of newspaper clippings on his family and godfather as well as pictures. Every page had a theme to it and Harry smiled at his entire family history inside this book.

"Father knows a lot of people in the newspaper business so I just went into the offices," Luna explained, "I thought you would like to know your background."

"Luna—this—I have no words for how amazing this is," Harry smiled and continued to turn the pages.

"Everyone should know where they come from and feel apart of something," Luna shrugged, "You're in there too."

"I am?" Harry asked.

"Turn to the back," Luna smiled and Harry obeyed seeing all of the newspaper moments of his life.

"I left extra space for when you defeat Voldemort," Luna replied and Harry looked up at her.

"What if I don't?" Harry asked.

"I have faith in you," Luna replied and Harry closed the book.

"Thank you Luna, I don't have much faith but thank you."

"Faith isn't believe that everything will turn out perfect Harry," Luna explained.

"What is it then?"

"It's having the courage to believe that fate will not let you down."

"It's a perfect Christmas present Luna."

"Even if it is early," Luna pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry laughed and kissed her sweetly, then kissed her again.

"Harry," Luna whispered, pulling away slowly.

"What?" Harry asked, kissing her again.

"I love you."


	12. Last

Chapter 12: Last

"What?"

"I love you," Luna repeated and Harry backed away.

"I-I-"

"You don't have to reply, but I wanted you to know," Luna shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I love you yet Luna, or if I believe in love even," Harry explained.

"I understand," Luna nodded, "You don't have to feel the same."

"It's not that I don't like you Luna, I have enjoyed all the time we spent together, and you wearing that necklace instead of your normal one---"

"Harry!" Luna remembered, "The necklace."

"You're wearing it," Harry replied.

"No, my Butterbeer one, I have to go get it," Luna replied.

"I'll go with you," Harry shrugged.

"No, it's okay, I'll go get it and when I get back we can finish what you were saying," Luna said quickly and ran down the stairs.

Harry made a confused look and sat on the wall waiting for Luna to return. He could feel a breeze come through the window behind him and tried to come up with a way to explain his feelings.

"Hey Harry," Ron smiled, coming down the stairs with Hermione.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

"What are you sitting there for?" Hermione asked.

"Waiting for Luna, she went to go get her necklace," Harry answered.

"Women always forget their jewelry," Ron scoffed.

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked.

"Fred," Ron replied like it was obvious.

"You want us to wait with you?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Sure, we can all do something when she gets back," Harry answered and they waited.

"What's this?" Ron asked, picking up the book.

"Luna's Christmas present," Harry answered and Ron began to flip through it.

"It's cool," Ron nodded and handed it to Hermione who was standing.

"This is amazing Harry, it must have taken Luna a lot of time."

"She said her dad knew people in the newspaper," Harry shrugged.

"It had to take a while, I'll ask her when she gets back," Hermione nodded, obviously making a mental note.

"What did you get her?" Ron asked.

"A necklace with the moon on it," Harry shrugged.

"Jewelry again," Ron shook his head.

"Don't listen to him Harry, I'm sure she'll like it," Hermione assured.

"She did, she took off her Butterbeer necklace and that's why I am waiting for her," Harry replied.

"Why did you guys give your gifts early?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, we couldn't wait I guess," Harry shrugged.

"Well I'm glad she liked it," Hermione smiled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Harry asked.

"Cause girls are so sappy," Ron answered.

"Are you serious," Hermione asked.

"Yes, I am," Ron nodded, "All you want is jewelry, you never want anything else," Ron argued, "Well I am not made of money."

"Ron." Harry called.

"What?"

"Hermione likes books, remember?" Harry answered and realization dawned on Ron.

"Moron," Hermione grumbled and Ron apologized.

"Geez what is taking Luna so long?" Harry asked and looked at his watch.

"Maybe she can't find it?" Hermione suggested.

"No, it's not hidden," Harry answered and grabbed his book again.

"Maybe she is just taking her time coming back," Ron replied.

"No, that's not it either," Harry sighed and flipped through the pages, smiling at his mum and dad.

"Harry…" Hermione started but her breath turned ragged.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Something's wrong."

"What is?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"It's the dark mark," Hermione said frightened and the boys stood up, looking at the forest, the green mark above it.

"Luna…" Harry exhaled and the book dropped out of his hands.

"She couldn't have been in there," Hermione replied.

"No—" Harry called and took off down the stairs, thinking of nothing but getting to Luna in time.

"Harry wait!" Hermione yelled but Harry only picked up speed as he exited the castle.

"Harry!" Ron called as Harry ran into the forest and crashed through the trees, pushing branches and roots out his way as he tried to get to Luna.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as they ran deeper into the forest.

"Luna!" Harry yelled, calling for her when he was sure he was far enough.

"Harry!" Ron called as Harry entered the circle of trees she was so fond of.

Harry nearly fell over when he saw the destruction of the circled area. Nothing was alive any longer, the soft grass that Harry loved so much was ash under his feet and the rock that he saw Luna on the first time he came here was in half, on either side of the clearing. All the trees were lifeless, the leaves on the ground burnt.

"Luna?" Harry called her name, keeping back tears.

There was no sign of life in that place as Harry walked farther into it, praying that Luna was just hiding.

"Luna please come out," Harry begged, tears now beginning to fall.

"Harry," Hermione huffed when her and Ron made it to the clearing, "Luna couldn't have been in here."

"It's where she was going, it's why I was waiting for her," Harry answered and continued to stare at the dead area of forest.

"I'm sure she got out," Hermione assure and Harry turned around, his foot stepping on something on the forest floor, making it jingle.

"What's that?" Ron asked as Harry bent down to examine it.

Harry fell to the ground with a thump as he held the Butterbeer necklace in his hands, fabric from Luna's robes attached to it.

"Bloody hell," Harry cried.

"She had to get out," Hermione said to Ron, her composure beginning to fall.

"I don't think she did," Ron replied sadly as Harry's watch beeped, the first snow since winter, begin to fall.

Harry sat on the ground, his head in his hands as he held onto the necklace, snow falling all around him, blanketing the destruction of death in a white blanket. Ron and Hermione stayed silent, hoping that this was just a cruel joke and Harry hadn't lost another person he cared for by the hands of Voldemort. Harry lifted his head and moved the legendary necklace she always wore in his hand, feeling so horrible and helpless. Luna helped him through everything in ways no one else was able to, she had opened herself up to him and told him she loved him….how could he not tell her he loved her too? How could he keep that information back, why did he have to guard his heart from the person he cared about most? Why didn't he tell her he loved her? Why? Now she would never know now that he did, that he loved her, that he was just scared he would lose her if he told her he loved her.. "I'm so sorry Luna, I do, I love you, I will never love anyone else," Harry sniffled and ruffled his hand through his hair getting the snow out of it. Harry looked around and he slowly began to understand. He would get to see the next day as his friends would more then likely not, he also understood that he would never love anyone again like he loved Luna. He would never be the same. Luna was his sunshine on a cloudy day and she would never make his day sunny again. She was gone and Harry would kill Voldemort for doing that. Harry moved his eyes away from the necklace and put it in his pocket when he noticed something in the brush. Harry moved toward it and noticed it on instant it was a silver arm. The anger in Harry began to boil and he knew who killed Luna. It was Wormtail, first his parents and now Luna. Harry's anger didn't just hurt his scar but it hurt Voldemort and Harry passed a message to him which Voldemort told Wormtail. "Once I am done with you, Wormtail, you will wish you had never even met James Potter!!!!" Harry grabbed the arm and Hermione gasped as Harry made sure they took it with them when they left.

"Are you alright?" Hermione dared to ask.

Harry glanced around the clearing and begged fated to let her come back to him, to let him hold her in his arms once more.

"No I'm not," Harry answered, looking at the moon, wishing it would bring her back to him, the person who always had faith in him, Luna.

P.s The sequel is up but is being rewritten, it's the insufferable romance seque…which is really easy to remember….just in case you wanted to read more.


End file.
